That is a secret!
by ynius
Summary: Everyone is already in their first year of high school. Nothing is really weird. But the game that the whole school was playing for the last 4 years was begining to end! What is this game? And what has the most notorious student and the most famost one has to do with it? I think it will be a three-shots. Gakuen Alice not mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsume-kuunnn! How about we going to Central Town? I have something nice to show you!" Asked flirtly a fan member of the 'Natsume Hyuuga and Nogi Ruka fan club'.

"No." Came the short reply.

"Ehhh?! Why not?!"

"Because you're ugly. And i am busy."

Thus, the school heartbreaker went away calmy and towards the school canteen, leaving the girl crying in the hallway.

'Really...these girls don't have anything better to do than to ask me to dates?' Thought Natsume angry. This was the third asking this day. Why didn't anyone know that he wasn't in the mood for these types of things.

He arrived at the canteen only two minutes later. He looked for the same table that he and his friends have eaten at since they were 10. Yes. Since the light of their life has arrived here. Sakura Mikan. The hero of this school. The matriarch. The guardian angel. These were just a few of the names that Mikan was know as at this school. Especially the younger students. They were introduced to her in their first day of school or on the day they arrived here. It was just like a tradition. If you get an OK from her at the first sight, then you are family. Even the students that had serious problem (like Natsume when he was young) and were found out as an enemy, Mikan would get them on her side. She had that talent.

The name that Natsume liked the most was "The Godness of Beauty and Compassion". Really. That name fitted the girl like a glove.

In his musing, he missed the looks he was given by the most of the female population. They were very persistent.

The fan girls were ogling and staring him pretty obvious. He just didn't care.

When he found his target, he started to walk slowly toward their table.

"Yo! Natsume-kun, busy as always, aren't we?" Asked in mock salute the group clown, Koko.

"You don't know half of it..." he muttered tiredly. Only when he was with his friends could he be himself. He seated himself next to his best friend, Ruka, and his partner, Mikan.

"Natsume, here you go. Me and Ruka got you some food." Said concerned Mikan eyeing him slowly, as if to make sure that he was the whole Natsume.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. The same as always."

"These girls don't know when to give up! Ne, Natsume-kun?" Asked Sumire. As the president of their fan club, he couldn't tolerate these stupid girls that tried to spoil everyone's game.

"Hn. Mikan."

"Yes?"

"After this, wanna go to central town?"

"Sure! I wanted to buy something from there!"

Silence.

"Hm? Guys, what's wrong?"

"No...seriosly? What is wrong with YOU two?!" Asked sumire the century question. Everyone knew that there was something between these two. Even since the war against AAO has finished, these two seemed more closely than ever, but at the same time, they weren't.

Everyone was confused. One time he came back with Mikan on his back sleeping. When asked what happened, he answered that during the movie she fell asleep and he didn't want to wake up after it. This leaded to fact nr.1: they were going to movies often.

Another time, one junior said he saw Natsume and Mikan under their sakura tree. Fact nr.2: they shared a tree. It seems that a lot happened under it. But not the fact that the junior saw them was questionably, but the position. And before someone thinks at strange thinghs, it was not _that_ way. Natsume was sleeping on Mikan's lap meanwhile she was playing with his hair. And the expresion! The junior said scared that Mikan was looking at him with such loving eyes and the scary thing: when Natsume woke up, he _kissed her hand and smiled serenly!_

Fact nr.3&4: Natsume and Mikan were at an intimate relationship and Natsume was really in love with Mikan.

But here was the problem! When someone tried to get something out of them, they either dodged the question, ignored it, or denied it with the classic: "we're just friends."

Yeah sure. And Hotaru fucking Imai wasn't the ice queen.

"With us? Natsume, i know for a fact that there's nothing wrong with you. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Hn...nothing new that you should worry about."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Here it is. The thing that threw all of them off. They were times when they wouldn't talk with each other at all. For days. Or when they talked, they shouted at each other.

Really. Not even Hotaru knew what was between them. And that pissed her. A lot. If not for her boyfriend, Ruka, then maybe she would have killed Mikan from frustation.

There were times when they would get along like a couple, and there were times when they would be the worst of the worst type of enemies.

"No! That wasn't what i was talking about! About you two! What are you?! Friends, or lovers?!"

"Friends" answered in sinc the two teenagers and resumed their eating.

"How can it be?! You are not comporting like friends at all!"

"And?" Asked codly Natsume." I don't see what's your problem what me and Mikan are."

That wasn't true. The whole school was curious! They started this game based on their curiousity! First who came with the ideea was Koko. The in a few weeks, the whole school was participating in it. Even the teachers! Narumi was in blooming with happiness.

"Mikan. I, as your best friend, and Ruka, as Natsume's best friend, demand that you tell us the truth."

"Hotaru..."

"Ruka..."

"Sorry, but it's a secret." Both of them said slowly and in sinc. Then they got up and leaved the already quiet lunch room.

* * *

"Do you think they would leave us alone anytime soon?" Asked a muffed feminine voice.

"Hn. I don't think so." Answered another voice. They were Natsume and Mikan. And they were embracing each other.

"What can we do? It's still early to tell them... Beside, the fun will be ruined." Mkan pouted cutely.

"Of course. We throw them off. The game is still on."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I just...don't think that i am ok with not telling Hotaru for so long..."

"It's ok. Let's go. We can talk tomorow with them."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume and Mikan were aware of the game played by everyone. They ( mikan most of all, because natsume could care less) didn't wanted to spoil their game, and they too were having fun.

What was the game about? Stalking them. Everytime one of them looked somewhere, there was always a student or two to keep watch on them. At the ending of the week, the whole school was meeting and were debating the pro and cons.

One time the two of them scared the crap out of all students by showing at the meeting. The one who disscovered them was Koko. It's seems that Mikan was telling him something mentally and so, he found out the not only Mikan was here, but Natsume also. What she said? "I am here." Thet creeped Koko a lot. He gasped so loudly when he saw them, that the whole population paused in their debating to look where he was looking.

There, in plain view, stood gracefully and royaly, Mikan in the arms of Natsume. He jumped on the scene and Mikan got off of him. Then she smiled swetly and said to the whole school

"Me and Natsume are aware of this game of yours. It's painfully obvious. But we aren't going to do anything. We won't attack or burn any participant. I sugets you to find a way of identification. We wouldn't want to make some innocent passby go to the hospital, right? I give you three years. Three years to find what or if there is something between me and Natsume. If you don't find something, then i will talk with the principlas myself for protection."

Then Natsume again lifted Mikan and jumped off the scene, leting Mikan's go and walking as if they didn't just make a bet with the whole school.

Thet threat was real. The principals were in love with Mikan. Especially her uncle, the high school principal. They too were aware of this game. And they have fun with it. Mikan meets with them at the same time the meeting on the other side begins, for tea and gossips. Sometime, Natsume joins too.

That story happened two years ago. Now they were in the fourth and last year of the game.

After the direct confortation between the two and their group of friends, Mikan was seen at the arms of another boy and Natsume with another girl. That complicated thing. And the year was almost finished. Koko couldn't sneak in their minds because of Mikan's Alice. Hotaru couldn't harm any of them because of Natsume's and the principals protection. They were almost defeated, when a shine of hope arrived. The single weakness of Mikan and Natsume combinated was the child who was loved the most by them. They were almost his parents. They even slept the three of them together! Even if no one knew. That child's name was Youichi.

They slapped themself when they figured that they could have asked Youichi. Natsume, who was listening on them, took of towards Mikan who was enjoing the afternoon tea with the principals.

"Mikan."

"Natsume? What happened? Did the meeting end already?" Mikan asked offering a seat to her partner. He refused and sending a look at the adults, he broke the news of the meeting.

"They are planing to use Youichi to find the truth. Cowards."

"Natsume, in love and war, everything possible. And this, for them, is war. I think that we should let Youichi decide what he wants to do."

"A wise choice, Mikan." Spoke her uncle." But what if that boy spills the truth? Whatever that is." Even the principals didn't know.

"Then it's ok. The game is almost finished. It's about time someone came with the ideea. Natsume, who came with the ideea? Hotaru, right?"

"Yeah."

"As expect of my best friend. I am sure that she will hate me for keeping a secret from her."

"Then, if you know, why still keep the secret?" Asked the middle school principal.

"That also it's a secret. Didn't you know? _A secret make a woman, woman. And lies are accesory for woman."_

"No. That i knew. I am surpised that you would know. It's seems that you've got a lot of secrets, my dear."

"But, of couse! Even i can have a secret or two, no? I also have a secret that no one, even Natsume or Hotaru don't know."

"And why would you say that when this boy is right behind you?"

"Hm? Oh, because he doens't have a chance to find it out. That's all. And he knows it. Natsume, please tell dear You-chan that he can do whatever he wants. And not to worry, because whatever he does, my door will always be open for him."

"Hn. And for me no?"

"But of course it will. Because you are my dear..."

The principals were looking with eyes wide open. Was she going to tell it, now?

"Partner." Of couse not. She wasn't stupid.

"Hn. Bye."

"Bye, take care. And kiss You-chan for me."

"Mikan, you can't even tell your uncle?"

"Uncle, you know as well as me that your globe can see everything. Why not use it?"

"I tried. But your Alice-"

"Uncle! You spied on me?! How could you?!"

Thus, the high school principal was scolded not only by Mikan, but by the other two principals as well.

"Well. We will leave it at that. I want to find out what will You-chan do, or did." Said Mikan tiredly when she saw that the sun was already going to sleep.

"Good night Mikan."

"Night uncle, have a good night everyone."

* * *

When Mikan arrived at the dorms, she was alsalted by her friends.

They dragged her at the meeting place without any resistance from Mikan.

"Well? Did you find your answer?"

"Yes." Hotaru said. Natsume and Youichi were there too." Sakura Mikan. By the rules of this game, we found the answer of this question:'What are you two to each other?'."

"And?"

"The verdict is...that you are dating Natsume." She spoke in a monotuos voice. But the whole school, Mikan included, could tell that she was trying to tell her:'Ha! That's what you get for toying with Hotaru Imai!"

Mikan was quiet. And calm. The kids were murmuring between them and were looking at Mikan and Natsume pointly.

Mikan locked her eyes with Natsume and with Youichi. They nodded. She smiled. She muttered only her her to hear:" Phase two, begins now. It was time. I was getting bored."

Then she raised her head. Everyone shuted up. Something wasn't right. Mikan was almost...crying?

"Natsume, you baka! That's why you are such a horrible friend!" She shouted.

A single though went from everyone's heads to anothers. Even the seniors who leaved the academy some time ago where there. Tsubasa, Misaki, Tona and the others were terrible amused by this game. They too, played it when they were still here.

Everyone thought what the hell was happining. No one saw the sparkling in Mikan, Natsume and Youichi's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The school was quiet. Everyone was gatherned in the gym. But there too was quiet. The reason? Everyone headache for the last three to four years: Sakura Mikan.

When everyone was almost wining the dammed game, there she goes and throw them off again.

Now they are _friends_? What does that mean?

"Ha? Why is it my fault?" Asked Natsume irritated. Why was he following this little stupid/smart girl around like a puppy? He didn't know.

"Because you are comporting like that that everyone missunderstands! We are just friends! But because you are always like...you... I have to compromise with everyone that we are not together!"

"Wait." A voice rang across the room." Why do you still continue the facade?" Asked Hotaru.

"What...Hotari, you too?! Why does everyone thinks that me and Natsume are a couple?"

"Because you are."

"We are not! Why can't you understand that?! Hotaru, you've been my best friend for many many years. Do you think that i wouldn't told you that i fallen in love with this black cat?!"

"Oi, polka dots. Who is a black cat?"

"Who is polka dots, you baka-kuroneko!"

"That's enough!" Shouted Sumire." Mikan, Natsume-kun. We already found evidence. Please finish this dammed game already!"

"Well...if everyone really wants to know the answer, then why don't we play a game?"

"Another game?"

'That's good. Thank you, Narumi-sensei. Even if you don't know.' Thought Mikan gratefull. Everything was going acording to her plan.

"Yes. Let's play a court session. Oh, but i want to be the judge!"

"Yes, Narumi-sensei said something good." Intrerupted Iinchou." This way we will be fair. We can also make it live through the Academy. Because we don't want everyone to be in a closed space like this. And why don't we also do this in the central town. They too are curious."

'Thank you, Iinchou!'

"That's our Iinchou-san!"

Mikan couldn't belive it! Everything was going right! Natsume thought the same. Mikan saw his grin in his eyes. Youichi too was happy. Even if he didn't show it at all.

"Then, as you heard, we are going to judge if Natsume and Mikan are dating or not. The hour will be...in two hours."

"Eh?" Asked Mikan. This wasn't in her plans. Not at all. "B-but...isn't it too late?"

"Hmm...you're right. Then! We will suspend the morning classes to hold the judgement! It's ok, right, mrs and ms principals?"

"Yes. It is alright." A voice was heard from the ceiling. The principals were listening too.

Hotaru was watching Mikan closely. That wasn't like her. She was...blackmailing her? Emotionally? Maybe for outsiders it didn't look like blackmailing, but for her and Mikan, it was. Mikan just told Hotaru that she has enough of proof that they were friends. That means picture of her. When she was little and adorable. That wasn't good. But Hotaru didn't know what Mikan wanted. And let's not say that Mikan was panicating for a second. Like...her plan was in danger. That's it! Mikan was plotting something! But what...?

When Mikan leaved the gym, she was alone. Natsume vanished early with Youichi.

"Mikan."

"What? Hotaru."

"You...what are you planing?"

"That's my Hotaru! I knew that you are amaizing! But...please remember my warning. I know you. Very very well. I have pictures of you. Where you look very...adorable. Ah! Not that now you don't look adorable!"

"Mikan. You said that you know me very very well. But so do i. I know more about you that you even know about yourself. And so, i can figure you out in a mere second. But for the past three years, even before this stupid game, i couldn't figure what are you doing with that Hyuuga. But after this meeting, i found out something. You are planning something. I don't know why. But i will find out. And you will regret that you've ever tried to trick me."

"Hotaru..."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan closed her door that separated her room from the hallway. She was...tired. She didn't though that everyone would be so disperate to know what Natsume was to her and vice-versa.

But she planned. From the first year, when the game has began, she thought about what would happen. And how. She spend night chatting with Natsume about this. They were already involved in some way. Contrary to popular belief, Mikan was really smart. Obvious, maybe a little too much, and a little stupid too, but she was smart in real life, not in academics. Natsume was shocked. He always thought that his little polka dots was too stupid for her own good, but he found out that while she was obvious to what happens to her, she always knew if someone close to her was feeling bad or something.

Youichi knew. Of course. He was the ghost-boy. He knew everything. Even what _mommy_ and _daddy_ do when he wasn't looking. Nothing bad, he also knew.

The last almost three years they spend almost everynight together. In Mikan's bedroom or in Natsume's. Natsume's the most, because it was bigger. In the single bed, Youichi sleeps in the middle with Mikan and Natsume on the others side of him. Even Bear-san was sometimes joining. But only because Mikan was begging him. Not because he too was lonely on most of night. No. But Youichi knew that.

That night, when she closed her door, in her bed stood the boys in her life. Natsume was leaning over the bed side, standing beside Youichi, who was in a sleeping position.

Both were eyeing her hungry. She almost cruckled. They were almost the same! And they weren't even related. That was the scary thing. But she knew why they were looking at her this way. Both were lonely children. She too was a lonely little child, even if she won't show it.

They found each other, and they weren't planning to separate, ever. They loved each other like a family would, even if they didn't know what would a family love feel like. Mikan knew a little from her granpa, and Natsume from when he was little. But that was all.

"Mikan." Natsume's voice, serene and calmy as it was, rang across the room. Mikan shivered a little from his eyes.

"Mama..." wailed a little Youichi. After the war, Youichi was almost inseparable from both of them. He almost cried when a kid from his classroom told him that Mikan and Natsume weren't his relatives and weren't supposed to look after him. Natsume of course got mad and burned him a little. Mikan took Youichi to her room and told him many, many times that it was ok for him to think as her as his "Mama" and Natsume as his "Papa". From that time, Youichi spent a good portion of his time with them.

"I'm back." Mikan smiled tiredly.

"Welcome back." Said Youichi slowly as to not disturb the peace of this room.

Natsume didn't said anything, but he understood what she needed the most. He opened his arms and invited her in his cage. A cage that Mikan was most comfortable and didn't want to leave. She took the offer for granted and thrown herself at him. They fell back into the soft bed with Youichi giggling like crazy. They fell upon his feet.

"Mama, Papa, it trickles!"

"Sorry, You-chan. It's because your Mama loves me too much."

"Hey! What are you saying to You-chan?!"

"What? It isn't true? You-chan, Mama said she doesn't loves me. What should we do?"

"E-eh? Wait! When did i said-"

"Hmm...to hug her still she loves us again!"

"Agreed."

"W-wait!" A few giggling later and a painting Mikan in Natsume's arm with Youichi holding her waist, Natsume asked.

"You're ok?"

"...yeah. Just a little tired. That's all."

"What about Imai?"

"She declared war."

"...want to stop?"

"No. We have a little more left of this gane and we're finished. And then we all will be together. I will not give this chance over a little fight. Even if that fight hurts."

"Mama..."

"Mama is ok, You-chan. You don't have to worry. Tomorow, in just a few hours, we will be together. And no one will be able to say anything about this matter."

"Un! I hope that hour will be here soon. Then there will not be just me, but Mama and Papa also, right?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. We get up early tomorow."

"Good *yawn* night, Mama, Papa."

"Night, You-chan."

In just a few seconds, Youichi was dead to the world. Mikan and Natsume were already positioned in each other arms. Youichi was beside them.

"Tomorow...what are you gonna do?"

"Hmmm...ne, Natsume?"

"What?"

"Why don't we elope?"

"Ha?"

"And we can take You-chan with us!"

"Again, ha?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mikan...what are you thinking? Eloping?"

"Yes. We leave first thing in the morning. We can go to _The Angels_. There you have a room with a TV, right? We can stay there till the time limit and the we go back, no?"

 _The Angels_ was a cafe that Natsume owned in secret. The ideea came when they had a hard time to get rid of their stalkers. So he built a cafe where they could stay whenever they wanted. It had good cakes and tean and cofee too. That was a bonus. The staff was made to swear not to tell anyone who the owner was. It was pretty easy to say that the cafe was pretty popolar. That was their little heaven.

"And how do you suppose to tell the others that you won't go to the judgement?"

"Hmmm...a note?"

"I don't know what i was supposed to wait from you..."

"Hey, what does that means?"

"It's means that we will do a video. That means that tomorow morning we will get up even earlier than Youichi."

"Ehhh?"

"Not 'ehhh?'. Good night, Mikan."

"Mou, good night, Natsume."

* * *

The next morning.

"You-chan, are you ready?"

"Yeah! But Mama, where are we going? And why do we need to disguise?"

"Mama and Papa have decided to elope. So we take You-chan too."

"Elope? Doen't elope means that you're running away with the person you love but the society doesn't approve? I know why with Papa, but why with me too?"

"Because Mama and Papa love you too. As i said, today, in just a few hours, we will be inseparated. And for that, we need ro stick together."

"Ok."

"Mikan, i placed the video in the classroom. We have to go."

"Ok. Let's go, You-chan."

"Hai. But Mama, where are we going?"

"Papa's cafe."

"Why there?"

"Because it's the most secured place around here and we have there a room."

"Ok."

* * *

At the cafe.

"Owner! We heard about the trial. Are you, the miss and young master alright?" Asked a worker at the cafe.

"Yeah. We are all alright. We just don't want to be at the trial, so we're skipping. We came here to stay in the room still the trials hour has passed."

"Yes, of course. We're bringing the same as always?"

"Yes, but in another two hours, bring an aniversary cake."

"An aniversary cake?...! You mean?!"

"Yeah. In just two hours, the documents will be signed."

"Congratulation, sir! I am very happy for you!"

"Thank you. For the time begin, just bring the cake and juices for Mikan and Youichi. For me a coffe."

"Very well sir!"

* * *

At the Academy

"What do you mean they aren't in theirs rooms?!"

"Um...ano...well...we went to get them to make sure they would be ready on time when we noticed the rooms, all three of them, were empity."

They were in the classroom. The whole classroom was present except the two main characters, Mikan and Natsume.

"Hotaru! I found a CD on Natsume's seat!" Ruka said out of breath. He searched and asked every animal on the school propriety, but they didn't saw them. Most likely, Mr. Bear was with them too.

"Someone play this thing!"

* * *

On the CD

 _"Hello, Hotaru, everyone. I am sorry to say this, but please do the trial without us. We decided to elope. But that doesn't mean anything. Even friends can elope and not to be lovers. Me and Natsume will be watching your trial. But please don't search us. We will come back in a few hours. Youichi is with us. Mr. Bear too. We will be alright."_

 _"Mama?"_

 _"You-chan! Good morning! Have you slept well?"_

 _"Yes...Papa? Why are you holding a video camera? You're not Hotaru-nee-san."_

 _"No. I am not. We are doing a video for them. Because last night we all slept early, we didn't had time to do this. So we do it now. Youichi, me and Mama decided not to go to thw trial. Say something to your 'Hotaru-nee-san'."_

 _"Hello, Hotaru-nee-san. Last night me and Papa stayed in Mama's room. Usually we stay in Papa's because it's bigger. As you heard, we will not see each other still after the trial, so do your best. We will be watching. Mama, can we do a bath first?"_

 _"Sure. With who do you want to take a bath? Me? Or Papa?"_

 _"Mam-"_

 _"You will take a bath with me, Youichi."_

 _"Natsume! If You-chan likes me more than you, you don't have to be so grumpy about this!"_

 _"Whatever. We will give you all news soon. Bye."_

The screen was black once again.

"So? What will we do?" Asked Koko.

"Hotaru?"

"We will continue the trial. After this, i will beat that baka a thousand time."

"Ok! Now we have to start!"

"Ahem! Good morning, Alice Academy and Central Town. We are 1-B of the high school section and as you've probably heard, we will hold a trial to determinate if there is or there isn't an intimate relationship between our school hero and Matriarch, as named by our kindergarten section, and our other hero and Patriarch, again, named by the kindergarten section. Even if our main characters arent here, we will try our best to unreavel the truth."

And so, the trial has began.


End file.
